


Corner of the World 10: Genetics, Super Strength, and Squeaky Balls

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark talk about Clark's strength. Then they have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 10: Genetics, Super Strength, and Squeaky Balls

Clark bit the tip of his tongue gently as he leaned over the poster board. Placing the picture of a raven-haired model down, he smoothed it out, smearing glue across the board.

"Clark! Be careful," Chloe scolded.

"Sorry." He wiped the excess glue with a tissue, careful not to get any on the rug he and Chloe were sitting on. Martha bought it the week before, hoping to make the barn more like a room. It was a nice rug and Clark loved it; he didn't want to mess it up by getting glue stuck in the fibers.

"No prob," she responded, concentrating on the picture she was cutting. "Anyway, go on. Your parents really didn't freak?"

Clark grimaced. "Haven't you been listening? They totally freaked."

"But in a good way. In a way that they didn't kick you out, or send you to brainwashing camp to get rid of the gayness in you."

"Of course not, Chloe. They're my parents. They love me. They were almost totally ok with the whole me liking guys thing. Dad was just a but ... upset with my choice."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, he's not exactly the president of the Lex Luthor fan club, now, is he?"

He shook his head. "No. But he's agreed to lighten up, and stop acting like Lex is really Little Lionel. But now we've got all sorts of rules."

"Like what?"

"Like I can only stay out with Lex until midnight on week-ends and nine on school nights. Or that when he drops by, he has to go to the house and let my folks know he's there. And I have to tell them when I go over to his house. If I go after school, I have to call them. I think they think that it will stop us from having sex if they know I know they know I'm there."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Will it?"

He shrugged, picking up a marker. "Maybe." The he shook his head, a smile curving the corners of his mouth. "Probably not. Lex is really hot."

"Amen, sister."

Clark slugged her lightly. "I'm not ready to start wearing eyeliner and pantyhose, Chloe. I'm still a guy. And that' s my ... boyfriend you're talking about."

Chloe grinned. "And all I was doing was comment on what fabulous taste you have in men. Lex is a hottie."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. Even if I am still mad at him for threatening me."

"I'm sure he didn't threaten you, Chloe."

"Oh, he so did. He was really intense. Which, to tell the truth, was kinda sexy."

"Chloe!"

"So, anyway. Tell me more about what your parents did," she said, changing the subject. She pasted a picture of Brad Pitt across from the model.

"Why aren't we using Jennifer Aniston again?"

"Because they look too much alike. We want variety in our offspring. That's the point of the assignment: to show genetic sequencing. Everyone else will turn in a picture they drew or cut out from a magazine, with a chart attached telling how the person most likely got that way. We're actually creating a child. It's very clever."

"We just bought five of the same magazine. That's not clever, that's kinda wasteful."

"We need the pictures. Spill, Clark."

Clark sighed and continued coloring on the poster. "Mom lectured me and Lex until about nine, then he went home. And then, she suddenly announces that we're going to Metropolis. We went to the book store, where she bought, like, every single book on the shelf about being gay or bisexual."

"You're kidding. Even the _The Joy of Gay Sex?_ "

"Uh, no. Unless they're giving me that for my birthday." Roses suffused his cheeks.

"Maybe I'll ..."

"Don't."

"Fine. It was just an idea."

Sighing, he shook his head. "So, anyway, she made me go to the register with her while she paid for the books. I really didn't want to, but she insisted because she doesn't want me to be ashamed or anything. So, there we were, and my face felt like it was on fire, and Mom was acting all casual when the freaking check-out girl is all like, 'Hey, you're really lucky. When my parents found out my brother was gay, they kicked him out of the house. And he was only 16. At least your parents care, right?' I just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide."

"But she had a point."

"Yeah, I know. But still." Clark sighed and picked up another magazine. Cutting out Brad Pitt's eyes, he said, "Then at lunch, Mom asked me a bunch of questions, and went through some of the books with me. She wanted to know if I was really comfortable with Lex, and if he was treating me right. If I was ever attracted to guys before. If I had any questions. Did I want to find someone to talk to about it. That kind of stuff."

"Oh God."

He shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. I mean, she didn't ask if I liked it when he ... did stuff to me. Or anything too personal. She just wanted me to be comfortable with everything, and get as many questions answered as possible. Of course, I don't have many questions, so it was kind of moot."

"You don't have any questions?"

"No really. I mean, I like Lex. What more is there?" He chewed on his bottom lip. "Still. I guess the books are kinda interesting. My parents are reading them too. They want to understand me, I guess."

Chloe sat up. "Seriously, Clark? You're really lucky. Your parents are really supportive, and that doesn't always happen."

"Yeah. I know." He pasted the eye on the 'baby.' "His eyes are dominate, right?"

Chloe checked the science book. "Yeah. But her hair will be."

"Cool."

"What's cool?" a voice asked from the stair well.

Clark turned, his face lighting up. "Lex!"

The older man reached the top of the stairs and grinned. "Clark. Chloe." He walked over to the two teens, and sat on the throw rug, close to Clark. "What's this?"

"Our science project," Chloe answered. "We're studying genetic sequencing, so we're showing what Brad Pitt and Cindy's child would most likely look like."

"You know there are computer programs that do that too, right?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. But the school doesn't have any, so we're doing it by hand."

"I see. Maybe I'll have to make another donation. Just in the name of education," Lex said, scooting closer to Clark.

"Well that's one way to make yourself popular around campus. Cool computer toys."

"It's either that or date the entire student population. And I only have enough stamina for Clark." He picked up Clark's hand and kissed it.

"Lex," Clark muttered, squirming. "What brings you here?"

"Escape. Nell Lang has taken over my home for the afternoon, planning Lana's party. You two are invited, right?"

Chloe snorted. "Please. Miss Wishy-Washy invited the entire school just to make sure no one felt left out."

"Just our class and her friends in the other classes," Clark corrected, his eyes falling shut as Lex ran his knuckles down Clark's neck. "She's just trying to be nice." He leaned into the caress, breath catching when Lex's thumb barely brushed over the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Right." Chloe cleared her throat. "So. You didn't want to be there?"

"Uh, no," Lex responded, not really looking at her. "I like going to parties, not planning them. Even though I don't mind Nell, spending the afternoon going over party plans with her is not my idea of fun. At least she doesn't pump me for information about my father, like most glamour-struck women do. It's a point for her. Ouch. Don't," he said to Clark.

Clark fingered the bandage on Lex's inside elbow. "What's that?"

"Dr. Pierce drew some blood this morning."

"Are you ok?" he asked, alarmed. His heart beat picked up as he began picturing Lex sick again, lying in a hospital bed, hooked to a bunch of tubes and machines.

"I'm great. I'm fine," he added when it was obvious Clark didn't believe him. He caressed Clark's cheek, running his thumb over Clark's lips. "It was just a physical. Don't worry." Lex scowled as Clark continued probing the spot. He turned his head. "I guess I owe you an apology or something," he said to Chloe.

She looked at the rug. "Yeah. Probably."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat, running his hand over Clark's upper chest. "Well, listen--stop it, Clark. That hurts.--I have contacts at the _Inquisitor._ If you like, I can get you a summer internship."

Chloe fell silent. Her mouth was half open, eyebrows raised, eyes wide.

"What?"

"I feel sorry for you," she said softly.

Lex frowned "Why?"

"Because you felt you had to offer that when a simple 'I'm sorry,' would have been enough."

"But you'll take me up on my offer," he told her, threading his fingers thought Clark's hair, just brushing the silky strands away from his lover's face.

"I don't think I should. To prove a point."

Lex's voice dropped to nearly imperceptible levels. "I don't really know how to say I'm sorry. Just take the offer."

"Lex ..."

"Say yes, Chloe."

She coughed. "Ok. Yes. Thank you."

"Don't. I shouldn't have threatened you." He ran his hand lightly down Clark's arm.

"No. But I forgive you." She watched the two men a moment, before clearing her throat. "Uh, why don't I leave you two alone? We can finish this tomorrow, Clark." Chloe began gathering her things up.

Clark pulled away from Lex, realizing what he and Lex had been doing. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

She smiled, but her eyes were sad. "Look, I've never had a boyfriend, ok? So who am I to judge? Maybe I'd just sit there and allow myself to be fondled when my friends are around, too. I don't know. I'm really not angry at you." Her eyes turned to diamonds and she looked at Lex. "And Lex?"

"Yes?"

"I want to like you, I really do. But if you want to talk to Clark alone, all you have to do is ask. I'd understand."

He turned. "Oh. I just ... I'm used to people doing what I want, but this felt different."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm on your side. Rooting for you both. Hell, you got him to stop moping after Lana."

"Hey!"

"Oh, please, Clark." She turned back to Lex. "So don't do this possessive stuff in front of me, ok? Please?"

Lex smiled and nodded. "Ok. Sorry." He stuck his hand out.

Chloe shook it. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it. I'll call you later, Clark."

"Bye, Chloe. Sorry."

"S'ok," she tossed back, leaving the loft.

The two boys sat in silence for a long moment, just looking at each other.

Clark broke it, angry at himself. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to have you to myself."

"You could have just asked."

"I know that now."

"Lex ..." He was cut off by Lex crawling on top of him and kissing him deeply.

Clark fell to the floor, arms wrapping around Lex, anger and embarrassment forgotten in the warm, wet heat of his lover's mouth. A part of his mind tsked in shame at how easy he was; the other part told it to shut up.

"Where are your parents?" Lex murmured, kissing Clark's neck, fingering his nipples through his shirt.

He arched into the touch, one leg draping over Lex's legs. "Market. They'll be gone for a bit."

"I have things for you."

"What things?"

"Stay here. I left them on the steps." Lex got off Clark and went to the stairs. When he returned, he was carrying a plastic bag.

Clark pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them casually. "What's that?"

"We need to talk, Clark," Lex said, his face and voice serious. He dropped across from Clark, setting the bag between them.

"Uh, that doesn't sound good." _He doesn't like me anymore. He's breaking up with me. He's ..._

"Clark, calm down," Lex said, breaking into his thoughts. "It's not bad. Really." He seemed suddenly nervous. Licking his upper lip, Lex continued, "It's just ..." He took a deep breath and reached into the bag.

Clark stiffened when a broken pool ball was placed in front of him.

"Do you know what this is?" Lex asked quietly.

He didn't answer, hoping that, maybe, if he didn't say anything Lex would forget the ball was there.

Clark led a very rich fantasy life.

"Remember when we were fooling around in the entertainment room? Before the biopsy?"

Clark nodded fractionally.

"Something cracked."

"Yeah." _Leave it alone, Lex. Please._

Lex shook his head. "This is what cracked."

He cleared his throat. Opening his mouth, he closed it and cleared again. His palms were sweating as he tried to think of a response. "Wow," he finally managed, his voice cracking. "I never knew pool balls were so ... fragile."

Lex raised an eyebrow, and sat back, leaning on one arm, legs crossed under him. "They aren't, Clark."

"They must be, Lex. I mean ... I mean look at that. Somehow that got broken."

"Right. You broke it. And they aren't fragile, you're just very strong."

He shook his head. "No. Not very strong. Sort of strong. But not strong enough to ..."

"Clark, please!" Lex exclaimed, exasperation flooding his voice. "Don't lie to me anymore." He sat up and picked up one of the halves. "Look, I know you're inhumanly strong. You broke my pool ball, you dented the table, you rip through sheets like they're nothing, and you tore the roof off my Porsche."

"I didn't ..."

"Yes, Clark. You did." Lex caught Clark's eyes and held them.

He couldn't look away, feeling trapped in the blue beams. His heart was pounding, the word 'caught' echoing in his head. He felt sick and worried that he was going to throw up.

Lex hated him.

Lex sighed, sitting up. "I know your very strong, Clark. Stronger than average." His voice was surprisingly gentle. He put his hand on Clark's knee, eyes gentle, yet guarded. "I know you're scared that you'll turn out like the others."

"Others?" Clark asked, voice cracking. His muscles were so tense, they were screaming.

"Yes. The other mutants."

He gasped, taking a few hard breaths. Tears pressed at the back of his eyes as he tried to process what Lex meant. "Mutants. You think I'm ... Of course." Relief flooded his veins, making him weak. Lex thought he was a mutant; he didn't know the truth. He just thought that Clark was like the others.

Lex was nodding. "Right." He pushed the bag out of the way, putting the ball on the floor. Sitting on his knees, he took Clark's hand. "You aren't going to go bad, Clark. This power isn't going to corrupt you as it did the others. You're too good. There's a purity in you that must have been lacking in them. You have parents who love you, and who have instilled this wonderful sense of right and wrong in you." He caressed Clark's cheek. "You're already using your powers to help people. You're an angel. You shouldn't be afraid of becoming a monster."

His muscles felt like water. Clark began laughing helplessly as he leaned forward to rest his head on Lex's shoulder. Being mistaken for a mutant was probably the best thing that could happen to him.

"I'm not afraid of turning bad," he said when he could talk. "I mean ... I think I trust me. I would never hurt anyone. No matter how strong I am. Never use the strength to hurt people on purpose."

"Then why..."

"I ... I was afraid that you wouldn't ... like me anymore if you knew. Or ... you're a scientist Lex. That you'd want to ... experiment. Find out ..."

"Never. I would never do that to you." Lex kissed him quickly. "You don't have to hide things from me, Clark. I want to know everything about you because ... because you're with me now."

He sighed. "My parents thought it'd be best if I didn't tell ... anyone. Not just you. Anyone. They're afraid of what might happen to me. What people might do." He kissed Lex's cheek, then sat up.

"I understand. And they're right; you shouldn't tell everyone. But," Lex's expression turned careful and serious, "I have a right to know about something like this. Because it concerns me."

Clark blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Clark. You ... well, you lose control over yourself during sex. And when it's bruises, I don't mind. But ... I don't want to be killed."

His face fell. "I know. I don't want to hurt you, Lex, really I don't. You mean so much to me and ... well, I try not to touch you, but ..."

"No. See, that's the problem: I want to be touched. I want you to touch me. As much as you want, whenever you want." He caressed Clark's cheek. "I love it when you touch me, angel."

Clark blushed deeply, averted his eyes, and ran his hand up Lex's leg.

Lex covered Clark's hand with his own. "I want to touch you everywhere. And for you to touch me. Everywhere. You know what I mean, right Clark?"

"You want to ... to fuck me," Clark mumbled, blushing furiously.

He was rewarded with a kiss. "Yes, I do. Gently, lovingly, hard, fast. Any way I can, as often as you want. But ... but I also want to feel safe. And right now, I don't."

Clark looked up, then down again quickly. "But, if you ... you take me from behind," the words threatened to choke him, but he got them out, "then I can hold onto the bed. Or the frame and not touch you, and you'd be fine."

"I want to look at you the first time I take you, Clark. And I want you to touch me. I don't just want to fuck you. I want to make love to you."

Clark's heart stopped.

As if sensing the fireworks and cartwheels going on inside of him, Lex moved so close to Clark that their bodies were flush, lifted his chin, and kissed him deeply. His tongue slowly entered Clark's mouth, wet and welcome. Clark moaned into Lex, cock stirring, arms wrapping around his lover.

"I want you now," he whispered, breaking the kiss. He traced the outline of Lex's lips, sucking on the lower lip, just tasting Lex.

"Not yet. Not like that. First ... first we have to teach you control."

"How," Clark moaned, rubbing against Lex.

Lex reached into the bag. The plastic rattled as he fumbled around, finally pulling out a bright orange ball with rubber spikes.

"This is how." He squeezed it.

The ball let out a loud squeal.

Keeping one arm wrapped around Lex, Clark took the ball. "What's this?"

"Phase one of your training."

"I don't understand."

Lex smiled, and moved so his legs were draped over Clark's, their cocks pressed together through the fabric of their pants. "What happens when we're fooling around? What do you do with your hands?"

"Touch you. And ... oh. Right. I ..." He squeezed the ball.

It squeaked in protest.

"Right. That's why the pool ball broke; that's why I get bruised. So, I want you to stay aware of what's in your hands. We'll start with rubber balls and move on to other things until I think you can handle me. Because it's one thing to walk around with marks covered by my clothes, it's quite another to have a hand-shaped bruise on my head. Or worse"

Clark blushed and squeezed the ball a few times. "Is this all? Balls?"

Lex licked the underside of Clarks jaw. "I thought about tying you up. You know, so you can feel as if you're restrained."

"Oh God," Clark groaned softly, imagining that.

Encouraged, Lex slid his hand between their bodies, his fingers dancing over Clark's denim covered crotch, stroking with teasing fingers. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to break them, but there is something about being bound that makes you ... hyper-aware of yourself. Gives the illusion of being. Helpless." He undid Clark's fly slid his hands into Clark's boxers, digging for his rapidly hardening member. "Defenseless. Under someone else's control." His hand closed around Clark, and Lex began pumping slowly. "Under my control."

Clark whimpered, bucking his hips. He moved the ball so he was holding it in both hands, concentrating on not making it squeal even while waves of hot pleasure washed though him.

"Do you like that idea, Clark? Of being under my control? Unable to move. Slave to my every desire. My prisoner and toy?" He teased Clark's foreskin off the head of his cock, running his hand down to the base, shifting so he was on his knees.

"Yes," Clark moaned. His fingers tightened slightly as Lex rolled his balls in the palm of his hand. The ball squeaked softly.

"Careful," Lex muttered, trying to slide Clark's jeans off his hips.

He lifted off the ground. Lex yanked the jeans off.

"Maybe I should close the curtains." He rose and walked to the window. "Curtains in a barn seem rather out of place."

"They're new. Since I moved in," Clark told him, breathing heavily. "Mom thought they made it look more like a room."

Lex closed the curtains. "Maybe I should close the doors as well." He took hold of one of the wooden doors, trying to see how to make it close.

Clark squeezed the ball a few times. "Come here, Lex!"

Leaving them open, Lex walked back over, smiling wickedly. "A little anxious, aren't you?" He knelt between Clark's legs, inching the boxers down his thighs.

"Wanna come."

Pulling the boxers off, Lex straddled Clark's thigh. "Take off your shirt," he ordered.

Clark complied, tossing his shirt onto the bed behind him.

Wrapping one hand around Clark's neck, Lex took hold of the teen's aching cock. "Don't close your eyes. Look at me the whole time. Understand?"

Licking his lip, Clark thrust gently into Lex's hand. "Yes."

Lex set a fast and hard rhythm, eyes boring into Clark's. His hips were riding Clark's thigh, his rock hard cock pressing against hot skin through his slacks. He gripped Clark's neck tightly, restraining him as best Lex could.

The pace was torturous, but Clark was determined to last. He concentrated on the orange ball in his hands, trying not to squeeze it. Every few strokes, Lex would finger his slit and Clark's fingers would tighten. But it just squeaked very softly, and Clark was able to control his reactions.

Lex began rotating his cock. Head falling back, Clark groaned, hips writhing in tandem with Lex's rhythm.

"Look at me, Clark. Clark!" Lex bit his nipple hard.

Clark groaned, and barely snapped his head back up when he came. His hands convulsed. The ball squealed loudly.

Horrified, he dropped the ball, grabbing Lex instead. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," he breathed in between his kisses, adrenaline overtaking him. Part of him was reminding him that he just killed the ball, but the other part was out of control. All he could think of was making Lex come. Making Lex feel good.

He pushed Lex onto his back, his kiss intense and hungry. "I'm sorry." His hand slipped beneath Lex's pants, finding his cock. Clark began stroking it roughly.

Lex was shaking his head, kissing Clark back, thrusting his hips. His hands were frantically undoing the buckle on his pants, trying to get them off as he answered, "No, no. It was good, Clark. Very good. Just ... Fuck! Don't stop. Please."

Clark managed to get Lex's pants down. Kicking them off, Lex wrapped his legs around Clark's sweaty torso and began surging against him, cock thrusting into the come and sweat slicked body above his. Moaning, Clark sat up, and began biting along Lex's collarbone, grinding his hips into him hard. One hand was still trapped between their bodies, working at Lex's cock Moving lower, Clark began stroking the sensitive skin behind Lex's balls, tentatively dancing into the crack of his ass.

Lex started in surprise, legs tightening around Clark's body. "Oh God," he gasped.

Encouraged, Clark pulled his hand away, sucked on his finger a moment, then reached back again. He parted Lex's ass cheeks and, face hot, breath hitching, began tracing the puckered skin around Lex's hole. He buried his face against Lex's neck, Lex's shirt rubbing against his face.

"Fuck," Lex hissed, his body stiffening as Clark continued his tentative caress.

Taking a deep breath, Clark pushed in slightly.

"Clark!" Lex wailed softly as he came, semen spreading out between them. He thrust into Clark again, his legs and arms vise-like around Clark's body.

Clark lowered them to the floor, kissing Lex, pulling his finger out, and caressing his way up Lex's back. Lex lay passively beneath him, submitting to his kisses with a contented look on his face.  
"Was that ok?" Clark whispered, licking a drop of sweat from Lex's shoulder.

Lex nodded. "Mmhmm."

"I made the ball squeal."

"You almost made me squeal."

"Leeex!"

He smiled and caught Clark's bottom lip between his teeth. After nibbling it gently, Lex said, "I didn't expect perfection the first time. You did very well. But the fun will come later, when we have the time and privacy to really play."

"When will that be?"

"Not until after the party, I think. Nell will be running in and out of the castle, and I'm sure you'll be busy."

"Yeah. I told Lana I'd help her in math. She's been having trouble."

Lex ran his hands through Clark's hair. "You should take her to the party. Be her date."

Clark flushed, his stomach squirming. "Ok, I get that you want me to have my youth and everything, but could you please not talk about my relationship with Lana while we're sweaty, naked, and trying to enjoy the afterglow of sex? Please?"

"Very well." He pressed his lips against Clark's.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Lana having her party at your place?"

"I thought we weren't talking about her."

"My crush on her is what we're not talking about. This is logistics."

Lex sighed. "Nell is one of my father's mistresses. At least, she used to be; I'm not sure about now. They met years ago when she tried out to be a cheerleader for the Sharks." He shrugged. "It's not serious, but I think they still get together once in a while. So Dad's making me do this to make her happy."

Clark kissed his neck. "Oh."

Lex sighed, nuzzling Clark. "We should get dressed."

"Yeah."

"Because I don't want to get shot."

"No."

"Clark?"

"Mmm?"

"Let go."

Clark smiled, feeling wickedly lazy. "No." He tightened his grasp.

The truck pulled up outside, gravel spinning under the wheels. Clark didn't release Lex even when the engine was cut. He was too comfortable.

Two car doors slammed.

"Clark?" Martha called.

With one last lick on Lex's neck, Clark released him. "I'm up here!" he called, grabbing his boxers off the floor. His heart began beating a little hard, but he wasn't worried. They had time to dress.

"Dammit!" Lex swore.

"What are you complaining about? All you have to do is put on your pants," Clark said, trying to yank his jeans on and walk to his bed at the same time.

Lex made a face, and fastened his fly.

By the time Martha got to the barn, Clark was dressed and trying to wipe the last vestige of sweat off his face. She raised an eyebrow when she saw them, her eyes widening.

"Lex. Hi. I didn't realize you were here." She shot a glance at Clark, who simply blushed.

Lex was lounging on the throw rug, skin slightly pink. He was tossing the ball in the air casually. "I dropped by to see how Clark was."

"I see." She coughed slightly, fixing her gaze on the floor directly in front of her. "Well, I'm glad you stopped by. Will you stay for dinner?"

Lex cleared his throat, and glanced at Clark.

Clark raised a hopeful eyebrow.

"Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Dinner's in an hour." She bit her lip. "I'd recommend washing up if I were you. Jonathan's putting groceries away, and then he's heading out to the shed to check on a few things. Just . . . ah, wash up."

Clark's face felt like flame. "Yeah, Mom. Thanks."

Martha nodded, and smiled thinly before exiting quickly.

Clark looked back at Lex. The blood drained from his face. "Oh my God." His stomach felt abruptly hollow.

"What?"

"Oh my God, oh my God. Nonononono! You ... you ... check out your shirt." Clark flopped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Fuck!" Lex swore. He crawled to the bed and laid down next to Clark. "Oh God. Dear Lord, Clark, please tell me I did not just have an entire conversation with your mom while I had come on my shirt."

Clark groaned. "You did. Oh my God." He hit the mattress, feeling sick. "We've gotta start stripping completely before fooling around."

"Oh, we are never having sex here again, Clark. Ever."

Clark nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. A very, very good idea."


End file.
